Our Hearts Intwined
by Roboninks
Summary: A fatal attraction. The need to possess, to envelop, to love. Yet, could the Decimo love the man he had sworn to defeat? Matters get difficult as young Tsuna is transported to the future, his older self left to right the heinous deeds of the past. In the end it was up to fate. TYL!10027 regular 10027. Smutt, violence, and profanities, read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

**AN:** I am almost pretty much done this fanfic, I just have to fix some of the later chapters and such, but I think it turned out well. Thank you for taking the time to read it.  
**Warning:** 10027, smutt, violence, profanities, just your basics, pretty long chapters after this.  
**Summary:** A fatal attraction. The need to possess. To envelop. To love. Yet could the Decimo love the man he had sworn to defeat? TYL10027 + regular 10027. Smutt, violence, and profanities, read at your own risk.

* * *

**Prologue**

Byakuran remembered the first time he had seen his enemy, though of course at this time he had none. It was college freshmen year, his new friend Shoichi was showing him the ropes to which he was grateful regardless of the boredom teeming within his weary head. The campus was flooded with new arrivals touring and pushing through the crowds pointing and smiling as they started their new lives as post secondary students. It was almost pathetic how happy some of them looked, Byakuran sighed.

"Is there something wrong Byakuran-san?"  
"Oh? No, not at all Sho-chan, please go on." He made his signature smile nodding at his red-headed companion, but stopped when a glimpse of a vending machine caught his sight.  
"I'll be right back! Can you do me a favour and find me the supplementary papers for course work? It think they're by the office?" Shoichi hesitated for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, I should get mine too, see you in a few?" Byakuran beamed.  
"Yes~!" He sing-songed, walking towards the clump of dispensers in search of a break. He ordered a strawberry flavoured soda, glancing up as a machine beside gave a hard clunk. A young man around his age reached for it, wild auburn hair framing a pair of innocent eyes which held an intelligence Byakuran could only consider intuition. It was surprising to see someone so young appear to be so knowledgeable, like he held secrets, faced battles Byakuran had never known. He frowned slightly, intrigue swelling in his mind.

"Are you attending this year?" He slipped into a casual smile masking his curiosity. The man seemed put off guard, noticing Byakuran's presence.  
"No," The brunette smiled, petite figure relaxing. A thick cobalt scarf was wrapped loosely under his chin, accentuating a warm looking coat. "I just wanted to see what it would be like." He gave a guilty smile.

"Why is that?" Byakuran inquired, realising he was a few inches taller than the other.  
"I have a job offer already so there is no need for secondary schooling." The shorter shrugged half heartedly with a small smile.  
"But you want to go." Byakuran observed speaking his thoughts. The younger nodded.  
"It's not so bad... I have a lot of friends employed with me." Maybe... The young man thought to himself. He had just wanted to know what it would be like to be normal.  
"There is not much you can do, then is there?" Byakuran placed a hand on the others shoulder with a soft smile. "I am Byakuran."  
"Tsunayoshi Swada." Tsuna simpered. Byakuran caught the joy underneath his smile and grew more interested. Who was this boy who had secrets behind his eyes and such angelic features? Everything about Tsuna was alluring, down to the strength Byakuran could feel under his hand. He wanted to know this surprisingly radiant man who had decided to walk onto the campus on a whim.  
"There you are no good Tsuna!" A high voice belted, a baby no more than one flipping through the air landing on Tsunayoshi's free shoulder.  
"Reborn!" He exclaimed in alarm.

"Your family is waiting for you Tsuna, negotiations begin in fifteen minutes!" The child continued irritated from the brunettes shoulder.  
"I told you I didn't want to become boss-" Tsuna cut himself off flicking his eyes back to Byakuran. "Sorry, looks like I have to go."  
"I understand, see you around Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran watched as Tsuna let out a nod.  
"Yeah. I hope we meet again one day." 'Don't be like that Tsunayoshi' Byakuran felt a small tug at his heart as the fascinating man pulled away from his reluctant grasp, walking towards a car sitting by the road.

"Tenth!" A voice called out to him as Tsuna waved happily back, an air of regret brimming under his expression. Why had he chosen to perform in a career he obviously did not wish to do? Was it his friends? His family that made him? Byakuran frowned taking a sip from his soda as Tsuna got into the vehicle, his entire being glimmering with statuesque prose.

A part of Byakuran wished Tsuna wouldn't make such a face, yet the other stronger part of him didn't care much. He had his own goals, though the brunette was curiously invigorating it was doubtful he could further his plans. This was a new world after all. New faces, new plans, this was where he would gain a rise to an era of his beautiful world.

"There you are Byakuran-san," Shoichi stumbled towards him arms filled with papers.  
"Sorry, Sorry~ Would you like some?" Byakuran asked tipping the can towards his dishevelled form.  
"No thank you." Shoichi's eyes shone with irritation under the thin glasses.

Byakuran smirked turning to see if the car had gone. If Byakuran knew how important the brunette had been... Perhaps he would have ran after him. He didn't though, not for another six parallel worlds would he finally realise, how many times he had run into Tsuna. Subtly encountering the strange young man until finally coming across it. Or better put _him_.The Vongola Decimo in all his glory, standing in the Millefiore's way. Those would begin the days where Byakuran Finally had a playmate to chase amongst the worlds.


	2. Proposition and Trial

**AN:** Alright, this is a bit early but I suppose I'll leave you with some smutt to keep you satiated as I finish up the next few chapters. Enjoy. (I had a hell of a time writing this, jesus fksdjfskl;afj)

* * *

**Proposition and Trial**

Tsuna settled onto the ebony seat, the wall length windows scattering mid evening light, casting red shadows across the room. His opponent was across from him in a comfortable office chair, his legs crossed with an expression of enjoyment upon his face.  
"Byakuran..."  
"Yes, Tsunayoshi?" His smile did not waver.  
"I have come to negotiate the terms of the Varia's release." Xanxus would have his head if Hibari didn't take it first. That is... If this dilemma could even be solved. Byakuran was unpredictable when it came to these matters and Tsuna's silence would only make it worse; he had to try.  
"I am aware~" Byakuran hummed. "But you'll be happy to know I have a proposition."  
"And what would that be?"  
"You can do nothing for the men who are trapped under my Mare ring commander. Your ranks are trapped, soiled and with any more pressure decimated." Byakuran's eyes were filled with amusement. "Which leaves the choice in your hands whether you would like to help them or not." Tsuna watched on with a guarded expression. "After all I've become quite bored with these peace meetings you insist on." He hissed lightly.  
"What do you want Byakuran." Tsuna's voice went low.  
"Your virginity." The Vongola's face convoluted into a grimace.  
"And what if I'am not a virgin?" He tested, staring down the other.  
"Oh, you don't have to play dumb with me. I know you are." 'I've taken it before', Byakuran's eyes glimmered. The Decimo frowned. "The Varia is only a joint family after all. I suppose they are not as important as your guardians." Byakuran hummed, squishing a marshmallow teasingly between his fingers.  
"They are also an important part of our family." Tsuna glowered at the boss from his seat.  
"You say that even after they tried to kill you time and time again?"  
"They are our friends."Tsuna spoke smoothly yet his eyes had a fierce glint.  
"I see, then it would not be in your interest to decline my generous offer." The Millefiore's eyes shone dangerously. Tsuna kept his sight trained on Byakuran, not moving an inch.  
"No. It would not."  
"So you agree, Tsunayoshi?" The Vongola's eyes flashed before he nodded stiffly, Byakuran noticing the nervousness just under his glare. He popped the marshmallow into his mouth motioning for Tsuna to move closer.  
"Come here." He smiled swallowing the bite. Tsuna rose, taking firm steps towards the other pausing in front of the white haired man. "Oh don't be like that Tsunayoshi." His eyes twinkled with amusement as he patted his lap. The Decimo grimaced, straddling the man's thighs resting his hands on the Millefiore's shoulders. Byakuran smiled, cupping Tsuna's chin gently, pulling him down for a kiss. The Vongola reluctantly opened his mouth when Byakuran's tongue traced his bottom lip. Byakuran moved his tongue skilfully around Tsuna's inner cheeks, nuzzling the Vongola's tongue in a teasing manner. Tsuna's arms wound around the back of the Millefiore's neck deepening the kiss, finally accepting the gesture. They began a battle of dominance, Tsuna slipping slightly, Byakuran seemingly unaffected from the lack of air. After a moment Tsuna broke free gasping heavily as the opposing boss immediately went for the junction of his neck, nipping and sucking a love bite, his arms pulling the Decimo in for added support. Tsuna shivered as Byakuran made his way up, nibbling at the Tenth's ear.

"So sensitive Vongola" Byakuran whispered, Tsunayoshi's lips turning into a thin line at the comment. "And so proud." He murmured, slipping his fingers under Tsuna's belt, undoing his pants in a swift motion. He grasped the back of Byakuran's jacket in anticipation, the slender fingers wrapping around his hardening cock. Byakuran trailed his fingers up its length, thumb swirling lightly at the tip, giving it a few ghosting touches. Tsuna bit his lower lip in an attempt to not arch into the Millefiore's warm hand. Suddenly Byakuran gripped it tightly causing the brunette to hiss.

"I hope you haven't forgotten. This is about me too." Tsuna nodded the best he could, bringing a hand down to cup the growing bulge in Byakuran's pants. He undid the top, pulling down the zipper and underwear with it, Byakuran's member already almost at full height. Tsuna touched it lightly, grasping it from the base while pulling the foreskin up in a slow motion. Byakuran's breathing grew quicker, as he began to jerk the Tenth off in time with the others hand. Tsuna bit back a moan, shuffling forward until their members where pressed together, and took Byakuran's hand off of his own cock, replacing his on the two of them.

"How bold of you Tsunayoshi" Byakuran murmured breathily as Tsuna began to pump them together shuddering at the friction. The Decimo started to rut in time with his strokes, His face growing concentrated with the movement. Byakuran watched his scrunched face for a moment before capturing Tsuna's lips again, rutting as well. Tsuna let out a moan, face deepening in shades by the second. Byakuran moved back to Tsuna's neck, biting hard enough to make the Vongola yelp.  
"B-byakuran" He shuddered, feeling the pressure increase in both his lower abdomen and shoulder. "Nnn" He gasped, not being able to take much more of the torment of pleasure and pain. Byakuran drew blood, using his other hand to squeeze Tsuna's member tightly, the heat of their cocks beading pre-cum at their tips.  
"Ask me for it" Byakuran said darkly, a thick smile perching upon his lips.

"P-please" Tsuna's eyes watered slightly at the onslaught, his fingers winding tightly into Byakuran's coat. The Millefiore leant in taking another forceful kiss, rutting against the Decimo in an obscene fashion.  
"Ahh" Tsuna shivered out a moan bucking in time with the rough advance, Byakuran still stroking him. The traction being too much for him to handle the Vongola cried out coming in rough spurts of thick semen into Byakuran's open hand, his eyes dancing with delight compared to the Vongola's concerned expression. The Millefiore boss made Tsuna shuffle forward more, raising his hips best he could on his lap, pulling Tsuna's pants down to his thighs. The Vongola watched warily on as Byakuran coated his fingers in the white substance, pushing an offending digit into his entrance.

"H-hey" The Vongola moved uncomfortably away from the finger only to have a second join in in his defiance.  
"Hush now" Byakuran warned, pushing them in slowly, being gentle with his receiver Tsuna withered awkwardly at the burning sensation in his rear, feeling as they stretched and pushed. Byakuran noticed the Decimo's discomfort and lent forward bringing him into a kiss. Tsuna bit back whimpers when a third finger was added thrusting incessantly around until curling into a certain spot. He squirmed at the obvious pleasure, the Millefiore boss noticing immediately, breaking the kiss.

"Oh? Is it there?" He smiled teasingly, prodding the space around it, brushing it every second nudge. The Vongola gasped, biting his lip as it was hit full on with four intruding appendages. Byakuran's cock still strained painfully against Tsuna's re-hardening member, bringing stimulation for the both of them. It has too hot, too rough, small streams of blood running from his shoulder to join their cum stained fronts, a multicoloured mess of sex stinging the air around them.

Tsuna could hardly take it as one of Byakuran's moans made his heart beat faster. The fingers were removed quickly, hands pulling Tsuna up by the hips positioning him over the Millefiore's weeping cock. It prodded at his entrance as Byakuran slowly lowered him down, hissing at the surprising tightness. The Decimo groaned at the intrusion, not enjoying the feeling of the blunt appendage press into him so heavily. Byakuran gave a secret smile letting gravity do it's work, Tsuna grasping the Millefiore's coat in pain.

"Shhh, its Alright to cry Vongola as Its only natural when I am your opponent." He said slyly, hiding his own discomfort at the tight pressure. He moved the Decimo's legs farther apart, removing what little support Tsuna had against the semen covered member. A tear slid carelessly off the Vongola's cheek and Byakuran had to pause for a moment to admire the sight he had been given. A teary eyed, beet faced Mafioso was on his lap, impaled on his cock, withering in the most delicious way, oh how he wished he had a camera. Tsuna's shirt was ruffled, collar turned up and buttoned down, his suit threatening to fall completely as the Vongola strained to accommodate the girth in his backside.

"You're so beautiful Tsunayoshi" He muttered, running a hand down the Decimo's cheek.  
"nnghh" He groaned in pain, eyes opening to give Byakuran a watery stare.  
"Shhh" He coaxed, running a hand over Tsuna's waning cock, pulling some life into it with a few skilful strokes.  
"Byakuran..." He gasped wispily, shuddering as the Millefiore boss bucked up regaining some control.  
"nngghh, It's s-so.. deep." Tsuna breathed, making Byakuran's mouth quirk dryly. He put his hands behind his neck bringing Tsuna's hands to press down on his chest.

"Time for you to get to work." The Millefiore's eyes glinted as he nodded for Tsuna to move up and down on his own accord. Tsuna trembled, trying to get some leverage with his weak knees, but only got a few centimetres before falling uselessly back down.  
"Now, now, what about your Varia friends?" Byakuran smirked as Tsuna pushed up with more resolve getting a little higher each time until a rhythm was finally created. Byakuran huffed quietly, finally placing his hands on Tsuna's sides when he couldn't bear it any longer, helping the other rise and fall quicker. Tsuna held back more moans as he found the spot that made him tighten with pleasure. Byakuran angled himself until he hit it properly bucking into the Vongola while pumping him with his hand.

"Call out my name" Byakuran pressed, his pace speeding up.  
"By-Byakuran" Tsuna cried being stimulated both inside and out, his mind growing dull with the feeling, his hands now grasping the Millefiore's shirt. Byakuran moaned, thrusting harder and harder until the room around them blurred into a tangle of limbs and pressure. The heat bore way to Tsuna's cries as he tightened and released for the second time in Byakuran's hand. The man continued to thrust in and out at a hefty pace finally a heated sensation spreading in Tsuna's rear, making him shudder as the Millefiore rode out his orgasm in trembling spurts. They both caught their breath, Tsuna feeling the substance leak out the sides of his entrance, Byakuran's softening cock becoming more uncomfortable. As soon as he could the Vongola slipped off the member, almost falling on his weak legs.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Millefiore asked breathily arm shooting out to catch Tsuna by his bleeding shoulder.  
"Home." Tsuna replied immediately his whole body begging to simply lay down and get some rest.  
Byakuran moved his hand down holding Tsuna's wrist tightly. "And what if I won't let you?" The Vongola boss frowned slightly, leaning away from the other.  
"That wasn't part of the deal."  
"I am tired, spend the night with me. I'll let you go in the morning." Tsuna hesitated, eyes flicking over to his wrist and back to the pleading eyes, still too dark for their own good.  
"For the Varia." He spoke lowly, sliding back onto Byakuran's spent lap.  
"Of course." He smiled in return, wrapping his arms around the Vongola gently nuzzling into the crook of Tsuna's abused neck. The brunette sighed leaning into the other boss, closing his eyes to his troubles. Tsuna settled into the warmth listening to the soft tune of their hearts beating softly. He could barely think of the repercussions of his involvement before he slipped into a dreamless sleep. Perhaps he would have better luck tomorrow.

The morning brought an empty chair, the Vongola resting on a black couch with a thin blanket accompanying him. He shifted to a sitting position, wincing at the soreness from his backside. The door was cracked open, and he was fully dressed, the sun peaking in through closed blinds, the room now shrouded in a dull shade. The Vongola's first thought brimmed; 'I wonder how mad Hibari is going to be when I get back?' he sighed at this not wanting to return to that, yet he stood up, brushing the wrinkles from his suit. He brought out a cell phone from his breast pocket dialling for the car groaning quietly to himself as he walked out the open door.

"Yes, and the Varia?"  
"They were suddenly set free! We have no idea what happened! They seemed to be gonners for sure, those loose bastards-" Gokudera chattered on probably assuming Tsuna had spent the night in a hotel. 'If only that was the case', Tsuna wished.  
"I see... Yes send a car. Thank you. See you soon. Yes." The phone closed with a snap and he straightened his back.  
"Not staying for coffee?" A light voice called over to him. Tsuna glanced down the hall to see Byakuran two mugs in his hands. A part of Tsuna was touched, yet a deeper part felt this was the last person he had wanted to see.

"I apologise."  
"So formal" Byakuran's smile quirked at the corners. Tsuna stood awkwardly for a moment then moved towards the Millefiore boss, grabbing a cup from his hand.  
"Walk me down?" He offered taking a small sip. The coffee was of the utmost quality to his dismay, it seemed it was hard to find faults in Byakuran. Well, other than the frequent threatening of key Mafia families and his ambition to take over the world. Byakuran was charming, and beautiful but Tsuna couldn't get past the ferocity behind the man's eyes, that pierced and almost devoured you alive at a glance. Constantly the Vongola family was at his mercy and whether Tsuna liked it or not, he had to appease the Millefiore in some way... Well, he would do anything if it was for his family... And Byakuran had the audacity to act on that.

"I would love to. Sorry for leaving but early morning meetings and such." Byakuran waved his free hand languidly clumping his morning together. Tsuna didn't believe for one second that he wasn't up to something, but let the notion slide.  
"Thank you for releasing the Varia." Tsuna mumbled, walking towards the elevator.  
"A deal is a deal, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna nodded quietly at this, leaning against the cool elevator wall. He relaxed a little still not wanting to let the Millefiore boss in yet but he felt after that night, maybe a little familiarity was needed.  
"There's gonna be so much paper work waiting for me when I get back." He spoke lightly with an air of tiredness, testing the waters with his complaint.  
Byakuran quirked an eye brow and smiled.

"You work so hard for a boss, I wouldn't be able to keep up if I did as much as you." He hummed ruffling a hand through Tsuna's hair. Tsuna not knowing if it was a success relaxed a bit more and smiled taking another sip. It was odd how he could slip something like that into a conversation with his proverbial arch nemesis. Tsuna choked at the thought, hiding his chuckle by wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Byakuran eyed him curiously moving closer to the Decimo.  
"Not very boss like, Tsunayoshi~" He grasped Tsuna's chin lightly trailing his tongue up, pushing on his bottom lip gently. Tsuna opened his mouth in acceptance of the kiss, his body being pressed to the frigid wall behind him. Tsuna withered as a knee was placed under his groin pressing up seductively. Tsuna separated with a gasp, a thick blush dusting his features.

Byakuran chuckled "You're so cute in the mornings, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna grumbled a bit, masking his uneasiness by taking another sip. The Vongola knew he was playing with fire, staying with this dangerous man, having his friends and subordinates in constant danger. Even in the recesses of his mind he somehow knew, that perhaps this power struggle was going to end in his defeat. If only he was stronger, he could protect everyone from this horrifying man. Byakuran studied him quietly, his face twitching in evident amusement. The elevator stopped and Tsuna left first, placing his cup on a waiting tray.

"Until we meet again, Vongola." Tsuna stiffened, the formality crawling into him again. He really hoped they would never have the need. Without taking a glance back he walked through the lobby, Byakuran still smiling pleasantly from behind.  
Gokudera greeted him cheerfully, an air of maturity soaking the gesture. Tsuna wondered when they had all gotten so old... So strong... Not strong enough.  
He smiled back at Gokudera. If only he had ten years more of training.


	3. Please Don't

**AN: **Since so many people asked I tried to separate the paragraphs better. Well hope you enjoy this chapter~ Sorry I totally forgot to update it the last few days.

* * *

It was another meeting, at another time. How many had there been had since that encounter? Tsuna shuddered to think it should happen again. Why was Byakuran toying with him in this way? why had he insisted on meetings that barely solved anything? Yet this time there was a hum in the air. The Millefiore boss had something in store, and that fact among all else made Tsuna queasy. Five of his guardians had been captured in a slip up around Head Quarters. Damn it, how had he gotten so close to home base. How could Tsuna be so foolish?

"I'd be happy to save your family for a price. Take your death and become mine for eternity, I rule the world and spare your precious family. Unless you would rather have them die right now? The gas can be turned on with out my lifting of a finger. Say the word before you end up hearing their last. " Finally, Byakuran was barring his true fangs. Tsuna flinched at his gaze; instead of matching the violet orbs he watched his hands with concerned eyes.

"...Please don't" His breath was but a whisper, his blood screaming for him to fight, to protect his family, to save the world but he couldn't. For his family he would give anything up. They were his precious friends. He didn't know how he continued to end up here making peace meetings, asking the Millefiore to step down but Byakuran the surprisingly gluttonous boss was asking something mad. He knew... There wasn't an escape. Somehow Tsuna always thought he would be done in by Mukuro's hand rather than the Millefiore, but perhaps he had kept his white haired enemy closer.  
"Oh but I wouldn't ask you to do it right now. I'll give you plenty of time to prepare the funeral arrangements"

The Vongola boss finally looked Byakuran in his eyes, a soft frown on his features in contrast to the other's smiling one.  
"Do you think you can escape, Tsunayoshi? I can catch you." Byakuran's eyes said it all, but in a blink, the ferocity disappeared He felt unnerved none the less. Tsuna's mouth set in a thin line, eyes betraying his resolve. He wanted to say the truth. he wanted to tell Byakuran he would never get away with it but he couldn't. not with his friends on the line.  
"I agree to your terms." Tsuna's voice sounded weak even to his own ears.  
"Good boy." Tsuna couldn't help how his eyes narrowed at the comment. He stood slowly, nodding to Byakuran on his way to the door.  
"Tsunayoshi~ don't forget, you only have a week to say goodbye" before you're mine. the latter words were left unspoken but still hung in the air.  
"Yes." and with that the Vongola Decimo left, a whisper of a chuckle coming from the white haired Mafioso. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Wh-What!?" Shoichi gaped in disbelief.  
"I am sorry to push this on you so suddenly but its the only thing I could do."  
"Half the guardians?"  
"I am sure he has more than he claims."  
"But, three of the core guardians? Thats- Thats-"  
"I am aware. He will stop at nothing."  
"Then... You wanted to.. die?"  
"He's made it much easier on me. In this case I will be able to have time to plan an attack."  
"But sending... thats crazy!"  
"I know this is hard for you. It will be difficult on all of us, but its the only way." Tsuna tapped the wrist watch lightly. "Otherwise everyone will die and this world will be ruled by him"  
"I-I know... but your friends.." Tsuna placed his hands on Shoichi's shoulders.  
"Please. Don't tell them." Shoichi nodded knowing it was for the best. The less people who knew the better. The Decimo watched as he was fitted properly with the wristwatch contraption, little bells and noblets clicking into place. Bare gears whirled in the office light, humming in a sickly mechanical tune. It would need to be collaborated for the next three days. To Tsuna's relief .. he had more than enough time, to say what was needed.

* * *

"S-sir, we need to get out of here!"  
"Tenth!" A scream. He closed his eyes.  
"Tenth!" A shot fired. He flinched at the abrasion. It didn't hurt as much as Gokudera's screams. It couldn't burn him more than Yamamoto's shock ridden expression. Nothing in the world could have stung as much as the white creeping across his vision and the tears streaming from his cheeks. Nothing... could compare To the shattering sounds of his friends begging him to hold on to his life.

'I am sorry... everyone... please.. forgive me.'

* * *

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Byakuran drawled boredly.  
"The communications have been crashed around the area, there is no hope in sending in any freight carriers. Should a team on foot proceed?"  
"No." Byakuran sighed, seeing the trap. "I'll go."  
"But Byakuran-sama!" He shut the communicator with a snap, slipping it into his pocket. Looks like he would have to pay Tsunayoshi a visit himself, even if it spelt disaster.

The Vongola obviously had a plan up his sleeve so Byakuran wouldn't bother to send needless troops in, even if it seemed like he was the very one they counted on being there. Byakuran sighed, making his way down the elevator at once. It wouldn't be an ambush. Most likely Tsunayoshi would attack him head on, all alone. It was just his style. Very well, Byakuran would give him his final showdown. after all it would only be a matter of time before the Decimo was his.

The door pushed open to the lobby and he slunk out, picking up a pair of flame boots on the way. After all the forest wasn't too far off, he would rather go on foot. He tapped them on, immediately rising to a hover. He picked the phone out from his pocket leaning into its receiver.  
"Take care of the place for me Sho-chan" He hissed into the communicator then dropped it onto the ground. A panicked 'Sir!?' came from the device but he let Shoichi stress over the details. He had a Mafioso to collect after all.

* * *

The trees sped into a green blur below him, if he hadn't a job to do he would have enjoyed the boring scenery a little more before settling down into a small clearing, brushing his white coat off from his landing.

An ebony coffin adorned with gold trim shoe in its corner. He smiled at how fitting it was. As he stood over the polished casket, he pushed the lid to the side revealing a flurry of lilies and an incredibly beautiful man laying amongst the petals. Byakuran brushed back his bangs, the smoothness of his skin matching the lily petals. It was truly a sight to behold.

Tsunayoshi's Vongola gloves were equipped resting with his hands on the cloaked chest. His hair was fluttering lightly in the breeze, framing his face in an almost non-threatening way. Everything about this man was peaceful... Byakuran's heart could only throb a little as he placed his hand on Tusnayoshi's shoulder. But now wasn't the time to be feeling regret. The Vongola belonged to him, along with the world.  
Tsunayoshi shuddered quietly, eyes fluttering with the pressure.

"Byaku...ran.." The man in question smirked slightly, bringing Tsuna to a sitting position in his arms. A fire began to burn dimly and he knew what was going to happen next. A flaming palm rushed towards Byakuran's head. He dodged it swiftly, ducking with a sleek elegance in his leap back. Tsuna was on him though, shifting behind the Millefiore boss in a flash, taking another flaming swipe at it his head.

"Now, now, Tsunayoshi, be good" Byakuran teased, swaying with the useless punches. Honestly, why did Tsunayoshi have to be so plucky?  
"U-unf!" Byakuran gasped, letting his guard down a little to early being hit right in the stomach. He grabbed Tsuna's wrist with the movement, twisting him onto the ground. Tsuna ripped from his grip, cape fluttering as he stepped back.

Byakuran sighed not wanting to use his power, but grew a black flame from his hand. Tsuna's eyes widened trying to move away from the attack yet was knocked to the ground by an invisible force. His heart throbbed painfully as the black flame hit him straight in the chest.

"H-heh.." The Mafioso coughed, another flame bursting from Byakuran's hand, blasting him in the same spot, ricocheting off of his ribs, bruising the skin over the bone. It burned. He could almost feel the pain resonate in his organs.

"You knew this would happen." Byakuran frowned walking closer, flame trained on Tsuna's heart. Tsuna coughed painfully, feeling a warm trickle of blood slip from his lips.  
"I wanted to know... If I really wasn't strong enough to defeat you." Byakuran watched unamused from his place.

"Now you know, Tsunayoshi. Give up." Tsuna smiled, a vast flame enveloping Byakuran as he took on the full force of a double X burner, his black flame somehow shielding him from some of the damage, yet not enough. Byakuran fell to the ground, joining a battered Tsuna.  
"Ah..." Tsuna laid on his back, hand brushing Byakuran's white locks.

"Looks like we both got pretty tattered." Byakuran smiled from his position watching the Decimo run a few shaky fingers through the others hair. They had both been careless.

"Yeah... that really stung." He murmured softly, dropping his palm to the ground.

"The same to you, Vongola " Tsuna winced at the name sighing as Byakuran shifted onto his knees, pulling the Mafioso to a sitting position. "But neither of us is out for the count." He continues, supporting Tsuna with his arm, grasping his wrist tightly. Byakuran suddenly notices the strange wristwatch clinging to Tsuna's skin.

"Oh- I am hurt Tsunayoshi" Byakuran exclaims, feeling his chance of obtaining the tenth slipping away.

"Sorry" Tsuna's eyes swam wildly "But this is the only way everyone lives, as you are aware."

"Worry wart" The Millefiore scowled sensing his time was neigh The wrist watch chimed twice eliciting an explosion of pink smoke. Byakuran closed his eyes to the offending cloud, still gripping what he hoped was Tsuna's wrist whether it be future or not.

"H-Hyeeiii!" A short squeal trilled in his ear.

"Oh~?" A smile grew on his features, not betraying the disappointment crawling inside.

"W-who!? Where am I? L-lambo?"

"You're mistaken young Tsunayoshi-kun." The smoke cleared revealing a shocked boy, brown locks thrown in every which direction, still clutching a convenience store bag. What a shame. Though, he would do for now.

"Who are you?" the young Tsuna looked so confused, almost concerned for the dishevelled other. "A-are you alright?" How charming.

"You may call me Byakuran-sama." His eyes narrowed taking in the small form before him. So young and powerless compared to his future self.  
"'Sama'? Where am I?" Tsuna glanced warily around. Byakuran chuckled.

"Yes, 'Sama' don't forget Tsunayoshi-kun. You're in the future." The boy stepped back, eyes wide.

"Then..."

"Thats right. And you're never going back."

"N-never?" Tsuna grew panicked. "Let go of me!" He squeaked, squirming out of Byakuran's grip.

"I don't think so" He said lowly, pulling the younger into his arms, bag being dropped in the process.

"S-shit" the bag exploded on contact with the soft grass. Byakuran squinted up from his position on the ground, an equally surprised Vongola across from him. Tsuna being used to the constant assault of weaponry stood up, making a break for the woods.

Byakuran hissed in irritation. It wasn't going to be easy to get him back if he kept running like that. "Always running my little Tsunayoshi but you're always mine." He hummed, standing while brushing himself off.


End file.
